Upon the death of a service man, service woman or distinguished government official, a folded memorial flag is presented to the surviving spouse or next of kin. Due to the lack of a proper display case, recipients of the folded memorial flag often place the folded memorial flag in a storage location which is not only hidden from view but also susceptible to deterioration.